User talk:Katrina the Rich Girl
Welcome to Welcomeville (Katrina's Talk Page!!!) Welcome to Welcomeville (Katrina's Talk Page!!!) Here in Welcomeville we believe that this is a free country but of course, we have rules: #Use propper language, no curse words and no bad words. Also, use propper grammar please! #Sign your messages, please sign your messages so I know who I can reply to. Use three of these things (~) or click the signature button on the top osf the page. You may also use a word bubble if you have one. #Don't expect me to reply right away, I am pretty active but sometimes I can't reply to you the second you send it (Figure of Speech.) Thanks and have an awesome (or at least close to awesome) day! Hey, 'sup? |} Welcome! Hi. Conversation Continued Your MySims Agents Icon You're welcome. I'm too lazy to use a word bubble right now. Sumaes01 01:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Teh Worded Bubbles RE: Happy Father's Day. You Own Skyheroes?? In the Games I own section on your user page, Why does it say you have MySims Skyheroes?? It hasn't been realeased yet!Corey785 12:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) "Articles Bubble-Thing" RE: OMG. AHA! And it comes out as- ((Sorry I couldn't get the time on there.))}} RE: DONE. RE: Redone. Hello :o So you really are rich? I'm a bit rich cuz I own so many game consoles and my parents buy a lot of fancy stuff. The chandeliers all over my house are pretty and expensive too. Though, we're in a debt of a million pesos cuz of our car and house (which is pretty too). It's ironic how my dad is a brain surgeon but he hardly gets paid, but, hey, alot of people in the Philippines are poor. I always see people in rags selling stuff on the street.}} Sky is in da' house! }} }} }} }} MySims Games Personas Hello Perry the Pineapple Perry the Pineapple angry.jpg Perry the Pineapple sad.jpg Perry the Pineapple crying.jpg Perry the Pineapple sleeping.jpg Moonphase }} Crazy Philippines...}} Your show! }} Icon and sim The Reward of friendship PS, you can use the picture of sage on my word bubble or type this in the search bar: Sage.png. Thankyou!PSS, What do you want me to use as your picture on my friend list, that picture I made for you?}} Bubble Thing Like maybe the full version of the screenshot?}} }} Your Buddy List As for the picture, you can use my Mood Bubble picture (either my default mood or happy mood picture.)}} Sim Request Icon Question Hi Katrina, it's TDRaichu. I got the message about the sim icon, and you missed one crutial thing: the original icon. Do you have a specific sim you want me to start with? I took a good look at your sim persona, and I was thinking Shirley, but do you want a different sim? AGENT AHCONS Hi. MySims Agents Pic Ad }} OMG ICON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAJOR EXCLAMATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hi Perry pic Request DOCUMENTARY Cool idea }} Can you add the logo to your show please? May I use.. Glee }} Sorry if Ima sounding kinda, stalkish, I am just very borde though.}} So, um, that's what is really happening to meh.}} Well, anyways, here are teh answers: *1.) What kinda gift is that? An iPod for a picture? *2.) I flew through a thunderstorm on my way back. And yes, it was. Teh plane was verah shakey. *3.) Thank you. Rosalina is my second favoirte video game character. My first is Samus Aran. *4.) Mulan, definaltly. My second favorite is Lilo & Stich. My favorite Disney Character is Stich. *5.) No, I do not own an iPod. I really really really really really reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllyyyy want an iPad though. *6.) Hehehe... Coach. *7.) Metroid (franchise), The Legend of Zelda (franchise), and Super Mario Bros. (franschise). I also liked Sonic the Hedgehog, but only when it was a side-scroller. *8.) Oh boy... }} Strangely, I didn't realise you gave me a message intill I looked through my talk page and scrolled down for some reason. <--- Don't evah use this Smiley. It be-eth addicting. I forgot, I like The Sims (franchise) and of course, MySims (franchise).}} Portrait OMG Racing Portal }} Re: Headings. About the Portrait Cool! ='MAYOR ZAIN: YEH OK, I'VE ON MYSIMS FANON A WHILE! AND I AM AN EMPLOYEE, MY SHOW... CAMP OUT 101 IS ON THERE!'= Okk... MAYOR ZAIN: GO ON FANON AND GO TO MY USER PAGES... AFTER THE USER:MAYOR ZAIN... TYPE IN '/ZAIN GAME PRODUCTIONS' THERE! Boom. It's from a dispatch mission, though.}} Perry T.Pineapple My Firey Smilie of Furey will Haunt your Tag foreveh!!! }} Friends! I'll use the picture of you by the podium}} Re: A Quest Of A Request.